The Rainbow Connection
by hidden-maia
Summary: A collection of vignettes and drabbles featuring various characters from different seasons.
1. Sunrise, Sunset

**Author's Note: **So you're probably wondering why I'm starting something new when I've already got another thing going. Well, I've got hit by the drabbling bug, and it won't let me go. So to satisfy it, I started this collection for all the drabbles and vignettes that crop up while I procrastinate updating my other story. Not all of them will come in bunches, and unless otherwise noted, none of them are connected.

One more thing. Red is about 7 words over, and Yellow is legally a double drabble.

As always, reviews are mucho appreciated.

Enjoy!

**Reason for the Word/Inspiration: **These are drabbles about Power Rangers. They are defined by color.

**Point of View: **Red - random evil Orange - Jason Yellow - Dustin

Sunrise, Sunset 

Red

They throw foot soldier after foot soldier, monster after monster at them and still, they survive, something that should not be physically possible. No normal person could survive as many battles as they do and still come out strong. Even spells and potions are shaken off with the help of a friend.

Sometimes, they wonder if they should just give up and drop their conquest. But then their adversary does or says something that makes them remember why they started it in the first place.

And somehow, they still think it's all worth it in the end.

Even if they see red after every battle.

Orange

"What do you think, Jase?" she asks, holding up our five month old son.

With no offense meant to any former blue Rangers, we had requested that people not send us too many blue articles of clothing. Not only is it stereotypical, but it gets boring seeing our kid in the same color every day. So as a joke, someone sent us an orange pajama set.

I nod approvingly, though that particular shade of orange makes me want to barf. "He looks great Trini. We've got a real heart breaker here."

She grins at me. "You lie like a rug."

Yellow

Strong-willed, competitive... not unless he was on his bike.

Soft spoken, flowery, feminine... definitely no.

So then what was he doing in yellow spandex? Yeah, Sensei told them that earth was an element most often connected to males, but why couldn't the uniform have been another color? Like brown. Maybe then he wouldn't get teased so much. Not that they ever said anything, but he could see the laughter in their eyes every time they morphed.

He was Dustin Brooks, the first male yellow Ranger.

And yet, it was the only color he could ever see himself in. Just like Shane was undeniably red, and Tori blue. Even Hunter and Blake seemed suited to their colors, though it felt weird to have two red and two blue Rangers.

A blast that came from nowhere sent him flying, and he struggled to get himself up as his teammates rushed to his side.

"Time to show these guys we mean business!" Shane said.

He finally managed to stand up, and stood beside his leader.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger form!" they called as one, and he felt a sense of peace envelope him as he morphed.

Maybe the Power did get it right.


	2. Complete

**Author's Note: **Here's your next set of drabbles. And I just want to let everyone know that your reviews have not gone unnoticed, and that they're very much appreciated. is just being ridiculously slow, slow I'll get to them when it speeds up.

**Reason for Word (s)/Inspiration: **None

**Point of View: **Tommy Oliver

Broken

He crumbled the letter in his hand, keeping it clenched in a fist so he wouldn't hit something he shouldn't. He didn't understand what she wanted from him. Hadn't he been the perfect boyfriend? He'd always carried her books for her, held open doors, and listened attentively while she chatted about her day? And she'd been there for him too, always willing to help him talk through a problem no matter how long it took. Not just when it was convenient, or good.

They'd had something special, but she decided to break it off.

Nothing would be the same again.

Whole

He curled his fingers around the black gem that lay in the palm of his hand, and felt a stream of power course through him. It was a comforting feeling, yet it also made him uneasy. He hadn't wanted to return to service, yet Mesagog had forced his hand. Now he was stuck playing a game better left to the younger generation.

"Hey Dr O! Doc!"

The veteran Ranger turned around as he heard the kids come galloping down the stairs.

Yet, he had never felt complete when not battling monsters.

It was an addiction he never wanted to break.


	3. Virtues

**Author's Note: **Even more drabbles for your enjoyment! I figured that these could tied you over while waiting for the next update on Trial by Fire. It's nearly 3/4 done, but I can't find the proper segue into something, so that's sort of holding the rest of the chapter up. I'mhoping to have it done either by the end of this week, or at the beginning of next. We'll see.

**Reason for Word/Inspiration: **I was thinking about various Star Wars characters and how duty and honor affect their lives. It naturally turned into drabbles about Power Rangers characters.

**Point of View: **Blake for Honor, and Conner for Duty.

Honor

There they were again, just like they always were. It shouldn't have surprised him. They were so predictable he could practically tell you what they were going to do before they did it. Like now. He knew what they would ask him when he and his brother walked by.

They drew closer, and he could see them looking at he and his brother in confusion. Then – the dreaded question.

"Blake, wait!" Tori called. "Why?"

She didn't need to finish the question.

He shrugged.

"We keep our promises," he said.

He still had his honor, even if he worked with Lothor.

* * *

Duty

Sure being a Power Ranger was a once in a lifetime chance, but so was playing for a professional team, and wasn't his mother always telling him to plan for the future? Soccer was his life; Rangering wasn't. What positive effect could being a Ranger possibly have on his game? Using his super speed was unethical, and he didn't need zord power to help him steal the ball, or score a goal. Participating in battles would only cause him to miss valuable practice time that would improve his game.

But what would his team do without him? Call it ego if you would, but neither Kira or Ethan were exactly leader material. They admitted it themselves. And, he never thought he'd hear himself saying this, but he would miss the closeness he had with his teammates that came from sharing a secret like this.

And where would Dr. O get another Ranger last minute? Besides, the Dino Gem had already bonded with him. If that wasn't a sign that this was what he should be doing, then he didn't know what was.

It was clear.

He had a duty to do, and he would see it through to the end.


	4. Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note: **I have absolutely no idea where this one came from. I do know that there are going to be several vignettes revolving around the mirror, not all necessarily posted together and not all of them posted at the same time.

Mirror, Mirror is a double drabble.

**Inspiration: **My brain

**Point of View: **none

Mirror, Mirror

No one was quite sure where the long and narrow mirror had come from. All they knew was that it had appeared in the Dino Thunder lair one day, and would not go away no matter what they tried. The mirror magically repaired itself if they broke the glass, and it returned to its place if they put it out to the curb.

After repeated attempts to destroy the mirror failed, the team decided to let it be. It quickly became a part of their every day life. Kira and Haley would use the mirror to check their makeup and hair, and the boys would use it to make sure that nothing was out of place with their wardrobe. Or to have staring contests with themselves. Those almost always ended in a draw, though Conner usually insisted that he won. Tommy alternated between ignoring it entirely, and trying to come up with tests to do on it.

But there was one thing they all agreed on: there had to be more to that mirror than what they were saying. There had to be; there was just no other explanation for it otherwise.

Then one day, they discovered its true purpose.


	5. Conflicting Emotions

**Author's Note: **I'm really on a roll here with these drabbles, aren't I? But you know what, they're like the proverbial pringle: once you pop, the fun don't stop. I highly recommend that you go out and start drabbeling. It's also a great way to wet your feet if you're new to the world of fanfiction, or even just to the fandom.

On a different note, Hate is my first Jungle Fury ficlet. I do have to say that I'm in love with the characters, and the entire show itself. The plotline was well done, and even though Lily reminds me strongly of Ronny, Theo and Casey are different than any other Power Rangers characters we've had before. And you just can't beat RJ and Fran, though I'm still of the firm belief that Fran will eventually get a pink morpher. And I wonder who RJ's connection was. Tommy? Hartford? Sensei?

**Inspiration: **Power Rangers seems to deal with these emotions a lot, if in a roundabout way sometimes.

**Point of View: **Marah for Love, and Jared for Hate.

Oh, and Hate is not exactly a double drabble. I tried, but it just wouldn't stretch.

Enjoy!

Your reviews are welcome as always, and mucho appreciated.

Love

She felt like acting more ditsy than usual, and her heart fell into her stomach whenever she saw him. She almost wished she didn't have to destroy him – Dustin was so much nicer than her Uncle's minions.

She turned around as she felt someone staring at her.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

She gave a non-committal shrug.

"It will never work out Marah," Kapri said. "Trust me."

Marah shrugged again. What did Kapri know anyway? She'd never kept a boyfriend longer than a month. At least Dustin really seemed to care about her.

The Power worked in strange ways.

* * *

Hate

Jared didn't really hate the Rangers. Not in a must destroy them and all they held dear sort of way anyway. All he really wanted to do was get back at Casey for usurping his rightful place on the team. He knew he could have done that easily without the whole evil spirit thing, even expelled from the Academy.

But then Dai-Shi came along and made a simple wish for revenge so much more complicated. Jared knew that the Rangers would never believe that he himself wasn't as evil as the spirit that inhabited him was. They would do their utmost to destroy him because that was their duty. And he knew that they would succeed, because the forces of good always won at the end of the day.

Somehow, he had to get away from the influence of Dai-Shi's spirit.

Somehow, he had to survive.


	6. Words

**Author's Note**: So, Wild Force has become my new favorite Power Rangers season. The characters were awesome and diverse, the plotlines well done, and I loved the tech. Specifically, the team up with Time Force is one of the best ever. Better than Forever Red, better than the one in Overdrive in my opinion. One of the things I noted about Reinforcements From the Future was that it was the first time an inter-season 'ship was introduced, and I think it was done extremely well.

And after watching the team up about a thousand times, the idea for this hit me. Dialogue only Eric/Taylor. However, I'm not entirely happy with the way it came out, particularly the ending. But after starting this 7 or 8 times, and having at least 3 different versions of this running around my notebooks and hard drive (courtesy of Eric and Taylor not doing what I wanted them to do), I decided to post it anyway and see what you guys think. Constructive criticism here only please. Flames will be used to roast the Master Org.

Also, if anyone has any ideas on how to take out a former Red Ranger out in the open, I'd love to hear them.

**Point of View**: starts with Taylor

Words

"Ungh!"

"Yes Taylor, that's a very convincing argument."

"I'm trying you jerk!"

"Please, keep going. I can just feel my ego growing."

"You know, for someone who wants me to say it as much as you do, you're not making this any easier for me."

"And you think it's any easier for me, listening to you toss insults at me like I've got no feelings? But working for the things you really want makes the reward that much sweeter in the end."

"Right. Because you have so much expertise in that area."

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Great. You're not going to launch into that whole 'spent most of my life in near poverty' speech again are you? Because I couldn't stand listening to it one more time."

"No, I'm not. I think you've gotten the point by now."

"So do you?"

"Wow. Way to change a subject you've already changed once. Scared?"

"Me, scared? I fought Orgs by myself a full year without any help! And that was after my time in the Air Force. No, I'm not scared. Just trying to find out a little more about you."

"We've got all the time in the world for that! You don't need to start the interrogation now."

"Now look who's avoiding the question. All I'm saying is, maybe it'll help me get it out easier if I know a few things about you first.

So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you have any feelings? Wes and the others seem to think that you're nothing but a cardboard cutout. Or the sharp edge of a double edged sword. Or both."

"Both? How could I possibly be both?"

"I don't know – ask them. On second though, maybe not. They probably didn't want me telling you that."

"Okay, I won't."

"Good. Now answer the question."

"What question?"

"Don't play dumb with me Eric! I'm trying to have a serious conversation for once."

"Alright, alright! I guess, I guess you can say that – "

"What?"

"Taylor! This is hard for me. Give me some time."

"Fine."

"Thank you. I guess the right events, the right people... I'm not always the same. There are other sides to Eric Myers that people just don't see."

"Will I get to see them?"

"It depends."

"On wha – oh."

"Almost had you there, didn't I?"

"It doesn't count if you force it out of me."

"At this point, I'll take anything I can get."

"Giving up so soon?"

"No. Just frustrated."

"Frustrated?"

"Yes. Frustrated. How come you're allowed to demand proof of my love, yet you can get by without any sort of similar gesture? What's so hard about saying you love me?"

"I don't know! It shouldn't. I just... Can't it be enough that you just know?"

"That I know what? That you're too scared to commit, too afraid to see what'll happen if you actually say it?"

"I told you already. I'm not scared."

"Then what Taylor? Where does that leave us? I need to know if this relationship is worth my time."

"Don't do this to me Eric!"

"Then just say it Taylor. Damn it! Why can't you just say it?"

"I already told you! I don't know why!"

"Fine then. If that's what you want..."

"Wait!"

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Eric I ... "

"Yes?"

"I love you."


	7. Black

**Author's Note**: Nothing much to say about this one, except that I couldn't quite get it to stretch to a double drabble. And also that it takes place before Tommy became the Green Ranger.

My heart goes out to the families whose sons were killed in the terror attack on the Merkaz HaRav Kook yeshiva in Israel. May the Omnipresent comfort you among the mourners of Zion and Jerusalem.

**Inspiration**: More Ranger colorness.

**Point of View**: Zack

Black

They all had their place on the team: it was crystal clear why Zordon had chosen them.

Jason was the leader, and everyone's older brother.

Trini was the group's psychologist, always there to lend a listening ear and willing to help anyone work out their problems.

Kimberly was the heart of the team. She kept them all working together and planned the various social events and outings that kept them sane between battles and schoolwork.

Even Billy had his purpose. He helped Zordon maintain all of the zords and other bits of technology they used. He also kept them on track with school, so they didn't have to worry about that interfering with anything.

But what about him?

He was the funny man, sure, but was that really what he wanted to be remembered for? Stupid jokes and wise-cracks had nothing on courageous acts. No. He wanted to leave behind a legacy. Something he would be proud to be remembered by. Something that would have kids and adults alike saying, "I want to be just like the Black Ranger!"

Something that mattered.

Something real.

Something that said: Zack Was Here.


	8. Grief

**Author's Note**: Not much information is given to us about what the Wild Force Rangers were like during Merrick and Shayla's time, or who the rest of them were really, so I had to make stuff up. If you wish to borrow Vash, Kordov, Curien or Thule, just lemme know. As of now, none of them really have histories. All they have are personalities.

This vignette also puts Merrick as the leader of the Rangers (or Guardians, as I've termed them... I highly doubt that they used the term Ranger), rather than the Red Guardian. I have my own, twisted logic which I won't explain because I couldn't get it to make sense. A full fledged story about that might show up if I can get going with Trial by Fire (ideas for incapacitating a former Red Ranger are still welcome).

Um... once again I'm not thrilled with the ending. It will probably be revised at some point.

**Inspiration**: The terror attack that took place on March 6th in Israel/the lyrics to "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" from Les Miserables. Mad powerful song.

**Point of View**: Merrick

Reviews and constructive criticism much appreciated.

Enjoy!

Grief

_**There's a grief that can't be spoken.**_

_**There's a pain goes on and on.**_

_**Empty chairs at empty tables**_

_**Now my friends are dead and gone.**_

Another battle was won. Merrick almost wished they hadn't finished off this batch of Putrids so quickly, because that meant he would actually have to speak to the Rangers again. And that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. Every time he saw them, it was the same thing:_Merrick, why do you always leave? Come back to the Animarium with us!_ And every time he gave them the same answer: _No, I can't._

He was sure they wondered whether it was can't, or won't. Or, at least he was sure Alyssa wondered that if the rest of them didn't. The girl was too smart for her own good sometimes. Too observant. If he were honest with himself, he would admit that it was more won't then can't. As far as it was from its former glory, the Animarium still held too many memories for him. Memories that even the Rangers themselves brought up, though he knew it wasn't their fault. Because every where he looked, all he saw were the faces of friends who were long dead and gone.

_**Here they talked of revolution.**_

_**Here it was they lit the flame.**_

_**Here they sang about tomorrow'**_

_**And tomorrow never came.**_

_**From the table in the corner**_

_**They could see a world reborn**_

_**And they rose with voices ringing**_

_**I can hear them now!**_

_**The very words that they had sung**_

_**Became their last communion**_

_**On the lonely barricade at dawn.**_

The Lunar Wolf Ranger reluctantly demorphed, and the other Rangers followed suite. He started to walk away, in a hurry to get back to Willie's before anyone had a chance to say anything. And before the old man started to wonder where he was. But lady luck wasn't with him.

"Merrick, wait!" Alyssa called. "Please, why don't you come back with us?"

He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. If he saw the entreating look that was most likely on Alyssa's face, he would probably cave. Merrick could never deny the Noble Tiger anything, as he had never been able to deny the Princess. But this was one thing he couldn't do for her. For them.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

He fled before anyone could say anything more.

Did they know what saw any time they spoke of the Animarium? Or of the temple ruins? No. They couldn't possibly. And he wouldn't enlighten them if the Princess hadn't. They didn't need ghosts haunting them like he had. But he saw the scene clearly, could hear them now as if it had only happened yesterday and not three thousand years ago. Saw it now, as he ran for safety like the coward he was.

_No, not coward_, the Wolfzord insisted. Merrick ignored his friend.

_The temple had been empty of all unnecessary personnel and any other civilians who had come to pray to the wildzords. With the royal family's permission, he and the other Guardians had appropriated the building for their base of operations until the Master Org was defeated and the war was over. To Merrick's eyes, the room they were using usually didn't look like much of a base for anything, never mind a war council. There was no fancy equipment set up, nor were there tools of war strewn about the floor or hung up on the walls, save the map they had reluctantly pinned up. The only pieces of furniture he and the Guardians had added was a round table situated in the center of the room, and chairs for them to sit on._

_But today was different. Today, helmets were strewn carelessly across the floor, and Crystal Sabers were leaned against the chairs or placed on the table. Today Merrick could feel the tension in the room as he had never felt it before. He could smell the crusted blood on the Crystal Sabers of the Guardians who had had to deal with traitors instead of Orgs and Putrids yesterday. The particularly haunted look on Kordov's face sent shivers down his spine. A pacifist by nature, the Guardian of the Eagle Zord disliked killing anything unless absolutely necessary, and last night he'd had to kill a family member he'd been close with. Merrick would have done it himself, or gotten Vash, Guardian of the Red Lion, to do it and sent Kordov off to fight the Putrids who had started making their way towards the temple, but he'd had his hands full and everyone else was just as busy. _

_Merrick gave a tight nod as the last two Guardians, Curien and Thule took their seats. They'd had the farthest to come, having organized the defense for Animaria's southern and northernmost borders. But the Bison and Tiger had ensured their Guardian's swift arrivals. Vash had been the first to arrive, having been only a couple of miles outside the temple city._

"_Master Org and his minions will attack the temple tomorrow," he began without preamble. _

"_Even though they're losing on all fronts?" Curien asked._

"_All intelligence points in that direction," he answered._

_Vash tossed a look at Curien. "Besides, what do they have to lose? If they're going to go out, they might as well try and do some damage where it will hurt us the most."_

"_Like they haven't done that already?"_

_Everyone's attention turned to Kordov. This was the most bitter Merrick had ever seen the normally laid back and easy going man, and he wasn't sure he liked it. That gave him all the more reason to end this war soon._

"_Loss of life is a grave blow indeed, but the legends say that Animaria will not stand if her temple falls," he said gently. "And Animus has not said anything to the contrary."_

_Kordov did not respond._

"_Do you think we can win if they concentrate their forces on this one place? There's only five of us, and they outnumber us by far more than that," Thule said nervously._

"_All men able to hold a weapon will be joining our forces," Vash told him._

"_And we will have Animus's help," Merrick added._

_No one was sure what Animus was or where he came from, but everyone agreed that he was the strongest warrior Animaria had. Merrick counted himself lucky to have the human-zord as a friend and confidant._

"_But will it be enough?"_

_From far off, Merrick could hear the Wolfzord's howl. It was one of defiance. One that said: this is my home. I will fight to defend it to my last breath! The Guardian of the Wolfzord took hope._

"_It will be," he said confidently. "We are the guardians of Animaria. We will not fail!"_

"_United we roar," Vash said._

_One by one they took up the chant that had become their motto._

"_Guardians of Animaria, united we roar!"_

_Louder and louder they got until even Kordov joined in._

"_Guardians of Animaria, united we roar!"_

_Finally, their zords joined with roars of their own._

"_Guardians of Animaria, united we roar!"_

_When the sun rose, they prepared for battle._

_**Oh my friends, my friends forgive me**_

_**That I live and you are gone.**_

_**There's a grief that can't be spoken.**_

_**There's a pain goes on and on.**_

Merrick choked back a sob as he ran Little did they know that their deaths would come with the dawn, and one of their own would be given over to evil.

"_Fill me with unlimited power!"_

_He hadn't been able to get to Animus on time to prevent his death. But on his wildzord's life, Animaria would not fall!_

He did not deserve to live. Not after all the evil he'd done. He should have died three thousand years ago along with his friends. Should have been killed by them for doing something so stupid as to invoke the powers of a mask like that.

_**Phantom faces at the window.**_

_**Phantom shadows on the floor.**_

_**Empty chairs at empty tables**_

_**Where my friends will meet no more.**_

He finally reached the safety of Willie's, where the old man greeted him with a concerned look. Merrick just barely managed to be civil enough to tell Willie that he was "fine" before he headed for his room and shut the door.

But there was no escape from the images that cropped up, and the emotions that went with them.

_His grief at Animus's death._

_Vash's horror as the Red Guardian realized who the person behind the Wolf Mask was._

_Curien and Thule trying to do everything they could to bring him back._

_Kordov's refusal to kill him._

_His own anger and rage as his friends became his enemies._

_Their blood, splattered everywhere._

_And finally, cursed silence as he was imprisoned._

_**Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me**_

_**What your sacrifice was for**_

_**Empty chairs at empty tables**_

_**Where my friends will sing no more.**_

But what good did their deaths do? What good did the power he received from the mask do? Their whole goal had been to rid the Earth of Master Org and now he was back, determined to take over the world once again.

How could he go back to the Animarium knowing he had failed? How could he face their memories? See the place where his friends would be no more?

He couldn't.

He wouldn't.

There was no place for him in the Animarium until he could rectify his mistakes.

Until his friends deaths were no longer pointless.

Until then, and not a moment sooner.

That he promised.


	9. Quantum Eagle: Story

**Author's Note**: Well, here it is! The one month anniversary of Rainbow Connection. Can you believe it? I can't. So here's a vignette in honor of this special occasion. Something a little more light-hearted after the last one. This one is Ars Amatoria inspired, combining both themes of "Let me tell you a story", and Friendship. For future reference, anything Eric/Taylor that's inspired by the Ars Amatoria themes will be under the heading of "Quantum Eagle".

The young girl in the story is not their kid. She's the one from the episode Quantum Secrets, but remains nameless because as far as I know, they never gave her a name. If anyone knows otherwise, let me know and I'll correct it.

**Inspiration**: the Ars Amatoria Ranger Romance themes

**Point of View**: Eric

"Let Me Tell You A Story"

"They weren't always friends."

Eric Myers blinked in surprise. He had opened his mouth to say something, but that certainly hadn't been it. The young girl standing on the stool next to him looked up at him in equal surprise, then back at the two birds fluttering around the cage he had hung.

"They're friends now," she pointed out.

He nodded. "They are. But they didn't like each other when they first met."

"How come?"

Eric watched as she carefully placed the refilled bowl of food back in its proper place, then ruffled her hair. "Not everyone makes friends as easily as you do, kiddo."

She closed the door shut. "Well they should." She looked at him. "What happened?"

He mulled the question over in his head. What to say? The truth? But that would mean telling her that he had just lied, because in truth, the birds had always been "friends". Or at least, friendly. Yet anything he might tell her would also be a lie, and that was the last thing he wanted to do to her. It was a lose lose situation either way.

A creak told him that someone had opened the back door, and he turned to see his wife standing half in

the shadows, watching them. He grinned. That was all the inspiration he needed.

"When they first met," he began, "Tweetle didn't like Dee because he thought Dee went too fast."

The girl snickered. "That's a dumb reason."

Eric nodded. "Sure is."

"Then what happened?"

"Then Tweetle gave Dee a ticket which made Dee very mad."

"Did they fight?" she asked.

"Yup. They fought a lot."

She considered this. "So then how did they become friends?"

The Quantum Ranger looked back again. "Well, when two people work together, they begin to respect each other. They learn about the other person and begin to see that maybe they aren't so bad after all."

"But I worked with a boy in my class on a science fair project and I still don't like him."

He grinned. "Give it time, kid, and you might just start to like him."

"But he's a boy!" she protested, and he chuckled. At that age, he had thought that girls were "icky" too.

"I'm a boy," he told her. "And you still like me."

She frowned. "You're different."

He nodded. "Ah, okay."

"So then what happened?"

Eric wondered whether he had been that single minded as a child, then regretted the thought. He _had _started the story after all. It would be unfair of him to leave it unfinished.

"Tweetle and Dee decided that since they would be seeing a lot of each other, because of them living together and all, that they should probably put aside any bad feelings they had, and become friends."

The two birds twittered and chirped, and Eric imagined that they were laughing at him. Not that he could blame them. This whole situation, the whole story as it pertained to Tweedle and Dee was so ridiculous that he would be laughing himself, only he didn't want her asking him why he was laughing.

"And they became friends?"

He looked down at her. "Do you see them fighting?"

The girl looked at the birds again, and shook her head. "No, they're not." She grinned. "That was a great story Eric! Could you tell me another one?"

He shook his head. "Sorry kid, maybe later. I think I hear your mother calling you."

"Aw... by then!"

He helped her off the stool, and watched as she ducked back under the gate that separated his property from hers. When she was gone, his wife came fully out of the shadows, and wrapped him in a hug.

"That was a great story Eric!" Taylor praised, grinning. "But you forgot the ending."

He grinned back at her. "She forgot to ask. Besides, we know how the story ends. And that's all that matters right?"

"If you say so."

"I do."

Taylor disentangled herself from him, and tugged at his arm. "Now come on, Tweetle. I've got a surprise for you."

With that, he followed her into their house.

Outside, Tweetle and Dee twittered and chirped.


	10. Guilt

**Author's Note**: This fic just slightly AU in terms of the little information about Z's childhood we were given in Sam part 2. It makes more sense to me that she was out on the streets earlier than 12. It also assumes that Danny Delgado from Wild Force is, in fact, her father. In the Power Rangers universe, there is no such thing as coincidence.

**Inspiration**: None

**Point of View**: Danny Delgado 

Guilt

She has to know how guilty I feel.

If she'd seen the joy on Kendal's face when she first learned she was pregnant with her, she'd know how guilty I feel.

If she'd seen how nervous and excited and proud we (and the rest of our Ranger family) were when she reached her first year, she'd know how guilty I feel.

If she'd seen the grief on our faces and tears in our eyes as we carefully wrapped her in a blanket and left her by the shelter, she'd know how guilty I feel. 

But what else could we have done?

Despite my Ranger training, and Kendal's acceptance of the very strange, neither of us knew how to deal with her. Elizabeth drove us crazy, duplicating herself whenever she didn't want to take a bath, or do something else we wanted her to do so we couldn't catch her. There were other things, too. And when she had accidentally displayed her power in front of the neighbors, they started talking, most of it things I wouldn't repeat. Their kids were just as hard on Elizabeth too. One time she came home in hysterics because the kids had called her names, and refused to let her play with them because she was a "freak". 

It was hardly the best solution by far, but by that point, the both of us were stretched to our utter limits, and didn't know what else to do.

Maybe the taunting would hurt less if it came from people who didn't know her.

Maybe someone else could take care of our baby better than we could. 

But even those thoughts don't take away from the guilt of missed birthdays, first dates, first kisses. Because even though she's being taken care of by someone else now, I'm still her father. We're still her parents.

She has to know how much we still think about her. How much we still love her.

She has to know how guilty I feel.


	11. Green

**Author's Note**: Legally, this is a double drabble. It might be a word or two off, but it's a double drabble. That aside, here's another update for you to enjoy. And a very happy Purim to those celebrating today and tomorrow.

**Inspiration**: More Ranger colorness, and the desire to do a little different interpreting of the color

**Point of View**: Taylor 

Green

It wasn't that she thought he was a bad leader. If she were honest with herself, she would admit that he was, in fact, a really good leader. His first time out he'd gotten the Wildzords to come down from the Animarium, something that she had never been able to do. He'd also gotten them to form the Megazord, which gave them another powerful tool to combat Master Org's Orgs with.

What really made her unhappy with Cole was the fact that he was so _green_, in every sense of the word. It was going to take an insane amount of time and effort just to help him adjust to living the life of a normal human being, besides for the combat training that she, and maybe even Alyssa were going to have to give him. And that was time they just didn't have. They never knew when Master Org was going to send down an army of Putrids, or a monster, and they always had to be prepared to meet their foe.

She wondered if the Princess really knew what she was doing when she allowed Cole to be the red Ranger.

She prayed he wouldn't get them killed.


	12. Burden

**Author's Not**: I readily admit to having practically zero knowledge of either PRiS or Lost Galaxy, but Astronema/Karone has always fascinated me. I'm still not entirely thrilled with how this one came out, so any con-crit you guys might have is welcome. As always, flames will be used to roast any evil minions sneaking arounnd.

This takes place sometime after Countdown to Destruction, but before Karone becomes the Pink Galaxy Ranger.

**Inspiration**: Protect the Quasar Saber, where Karone says, "I just wanted to do something good for once."

**Point of View**: Karone

Sometimes, Karone looks in the mirror and wishes her wardrobe consisted of something other than black leather.

Sometimes she watches her brother and Ashley together, and wishes that there was someone out there who would love her just as much as they love each other.

Sometimes she looks around yet another cheap motel room wistfully, and thinks that maybe someday, she'll settle down somewhere permanent. Somewhere where the hot water doesn't run out when you really need a good, long soak, and where nutrition comes in the form of a hot, home cooked meal she has prepared herself.

But then she'll visit a planet that had been destroyed by her, or come across someone who'd had family killed in an attack by one of her monsters, and she'll be reminded just why she had refused her brother's invitation to come live with him and Ashley on Earth, and why she left her parent's land in the care of another relative.

Her soul is still black with sin, and she will not rest until she has done time for her crimes.

Karone knows that the galaxy will never completely forgive her, but sometimes she likes to think that if she does enough good deeds, they will come to accept her as _Karone_, human girl from KO-35.

But there is some part of her that knows that she will never be rid of the burden of Astronema.

Some part of her knows that no where will ever truly be _home_.


	13. Silence

**Author's Note**: And here's another update for you all to enjoy! This one is sort of a companion piece to "Words" and is about halfway between a drabble and a double drabble.

And for anyone who's interested, I was a Jedi for Purim. I didn't have the real cotton costume, or even a lightsaber, but I think I looked pretty good. There was a kid in my synagogue on Friday morning who was dressed as Darth Vader, red lightsaber and all. Naturally, I was jealous.

Also, here's a bit of Rainbow Connection trivia. The title came from the song Kermit sings at the beginning of the Muppet movie, specifically the last stanza: Someday we'll find it, the **rainbow connection**, the lovers, the dreamers, and me.

Know you know!

Enjoy.

Silence

Sometimes, silence could be a more eloquent answer than even the most well crafted speech. When Taylor said nothing after he'd finally worked up the courage to pop the question, Eric had assumed the worse, and cursed himself for being such an idiot. Why did he assume that just because _he_ thought they were ready for the next step, _she_ thought so too.

When the silence stretched with seemingly no end, he started looking for a way to back out gracefully, until she finally decided to end his misery.

"There," Taylor said. "Now you know how it feels."

He looked at her in confusion, but she just grinned, then helped him shakily slip the ring he had picked out with such thought and care onto her finger.

"Eric Myers, what took you so long to ask?"


End file.
